


On Second Thought, You Can Keep That Nest

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [10]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, a very short kaiju fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: A recently-reawakened titan has spotted a lovely little volcano that she'd love to make her nest. All she has to do is deal with the pesky pteranodon currently living in it.She doesn't expect him to be such an eager fighter.She definitely doesn't expect his backup to be a three-headed lightning-spewing nightmare.





	On Second Thought, You Can Keep That Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Another bird (maybe a thunderbird or classic roc) Tries to take on Nido for a territory dispute, and while Nido is happy to throw down, the Thunderbird realizes that may not be the best idea after catching sight of Ghidorah keeping a close eye on things"
> 
> I'm _p sure_ that there are still living folks whose religions have thunderbirds that don't like people ripping them out of their original context to fluff up unrelated sci-fi/fantasy; and I'm not sure what the status on rocs is; so I'm borrowing one of the named-but-undescribed titans from the movie because I'm _fairly_ confident there aren't any living Tiamat-worshiping Babylonians, and anyway I can also say "that ain't even Tiamat tho, Monarch just slapped the name on a titan they thought was cool."
> 
> I think that this is in character for Monarch, given that they slapped the name "Quetzalcoatl" on a titan they found in _fucking Peru._

The titan that Monarch had nicknamed "Tiamat" after the ancient Babylonian draconic salt sea goddess had been well named—despite the fact that she'd been hibernating a half hour drive from Atlanta, Georgia—for she was a flying fiend, a mother to monsters, a chaos creature with an affinity for the sea, and as vile and fearsome as any dragon of legend. 

In other words, she was an oversized pissed-off seagull. 

And she wanted to lay some eggs. 

This island looked promising. Out at sea, easy to defend; nice tall mountain with a ready-made nest; unfortunate that it was full of lava, but she could plug it up, raise her brood, and be long gone decades before the pressure made it pop. 

The only downside was the volcano pter she spied circling the island through the storm clouds; but those were easy prey. So busy watching for predators in the water, they never bothered to look up. 

She dove on him from above, digging her talons into his back; and was surprised when he immediately curled in midair, raked his talons through her feathers, and flung her off. "Hey there!" He faced her with a fierce, bloodthirsty grin. "Oh—you're not here to say hi and make friends, are you? You want my nest?" 

"You want to give it up nicely for me?" 

He let out a cackling caw. "This'll be fun." With a war cry, he dove at her, talons outstretched. 

This was still going to be an easy fight—even if he _was _a keener warrior than she'd expected. She fended the pter off, then glanced toward the island. From here, she could see the fine mountain that would soon be her home— 

—and she could also see the three-headed absolute _monster _descending from the clouds to sit upon it. The brewing storm's lightning crackled through its wings. Terror gripped her. What _was _that monster? Some predator she'd never seen before? Maybe she and the pter ought to call a truce until they'd driven off this far larger creature? 

It looked up at their fight and called out, in a thickly accented triple voice but speaking the pter's language, "We fight winner." 

The pter cackled again. "If you want to spar so bad, just ask!" Her blood ran cold. The monster wasn't an invader. This was a _shared _nest. 

It was occurring to Tiamat that—in the grand tradition of sea gulls since time immemorial—she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, along with hand-written fic, available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187809377227/on-second-thought-you-can-keep-that-nest).


End file.
